


"Set some rules, hand out a couple busted lips, and put it behind you."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Juice cheating on you and he tries to make it up to you





	1. Chapter 1

Last night, you had gotten back into town after having to leave back to your hometown for a family emergency. You were out of state for 3 weeks and it had miserable. You spoke every night on the phone or Skype but it was nothing like being there with him. You had woken up early this morning to do the laundry and when you stuck your hand in the pocket to check if he had left something inside like you always did, you pulled out a lacy hot pink thong.

~~~~~~~

You had locked yourself in the bedroom for the last hour. No more tears left, you wiped your face and got out of bed opening the door to see Juice sitting opposite of it, leaning against the wall. Head in his hands, he looked up swiftly as he heard the door open and got up but you had already walked past him.

“Babygirl, please. Just gimme a second.”

You said nothing as you opened the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water, heading back to the room.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now Juice. Just…just go. Give me some space.”

At your words, he stopped following you but suddenly reached out and grabbed your arm turning you around to face him.

“Please don’t make me leave (y/n). Please. I need you. Plea-”

“Why did you do it then!? If you love me and need me so much, how could you do this to me?”

You looked straight at him with tears in your eyes, tears in his as well.

“I was lonely. You were gone and I had gotten so used to you being here. Seeing you every day I didn’t know what to do with myself. I didn’t have you to hold at night, or to rub my back when I couldn’t sleep. You’re always so affectionate with me and then I just didn’t have it anymore. I’ll never do it again I swear. I just missed you so much. I hadn’t had a hug or a kiss or anyone hold my hand or anything for 3 weeks. I just wanted to feel…wanted.”

You could see where he was coming from. You still thought it was wrong, but you were starting to understand. Juice was a good guy. A little messed up and unstable, but he was a good guy with a good heart. You felt your anger dissipate some but he had still hurt you.

“I still need some space Juice. You can stay, you don’t have to leave but I’m going to go out for a little bit, clear my head. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Juice.”

You hadn’t had a destination in mind but somehow you found yourself pulling into the driveway of the only person you knew could help you at a time like this and tell you what to do.

~~~~~~~

“So what’s wrong baby?”

You looked up as Gemma sat down in front of you.

“10 am on a Saturday? You got shit going on. Let’s go, what is it?”

“I found a pair of panties in Juice’s pant pocket this morning.”

“Uh-huh.”

She took a long drag of her cigarette and stayed quiet for so long you almost thought she was going to kick you out for waking her up early.

“Listen sweetheart, there’s no nice way of saying this. He’s a man and you left him- Hush.”

She raised her hand to you as you opened your mouth to argue, making you close it and lean back in your chair with a huff.

“You had a good reason but you still left him. And you left him in a clubhouse full of pussy that’s dying to take your place. You don’t need to go to Harvard to know that Juice is easy to convince. The moment they heard you were gone, they were going to try everything they could to take him from you. Juice is a good man, but he’s still a man. And men need comfort, especially in this life, baby.”

You nodded, understanding. You didn’t like it, but you understood.

"I know you don’t want to hear this, but you gotta let it go. Move on. He knows he fucked up and he’s too scared of losing you to ever do it again, trust me, but as an Old Lady, you have to move past it. Set some rules, hand out a couple busted lips and put it behind you. That’s the only way.“

You took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Thanks, Gemma.”

“Of course baby.”

You both stood up and hugged. As you pulled away, she grabbed your face and made you look at her.

“Juice needs you. He needs guidance, someone by his side. You can’t be taking off like that, not with how fragile he is. This was a one-time thing, I ain’t going to be as nice next time.”

She gave you a stern look and kissed you gently on the corner of the mouth.

~~~~~~~~

When you got back home, you found 2 dozen roses in a beautiful crystal vase on the counter and a black jewelry box sitting next to it. Picking it up and opening it, you found a necklace with a large diamond of your birthstone hanging from it. Juice came out of the bedroom and when he saw you holding the necklace, he smiled gently.

“Do you like it? I can take it back if you don’t. We can get you something else.”

Smiling, you walked up to him and held it out to him.

“It’s perfect. Help me put it on.”

He took the necklace from your hand and hooked it behind your neck and then rested his hands on your shoulders.

“Let’s go watch Netflix and cuddle on the couch. Then later, how about you put on that pretty red dress you have. I want to take you out for dinner somewhere nice tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s for breakfast?”

Juice turned away from the stove and looked at you as you stood in the entrance of the kitchen. Your hair was messy and your eyes were still swollen from sleep but you still looked as beautiful as ever to him. He didn’t look too bad himself, shirtless and wearing nothing but sweatpants. He smiled as soon as you made eye contact and began to walk to you, his arms out.

“Pancakes. And fruit. And eggs.”

You stepped into his arms and rested your head against his chest. He wrapped them around you and pulled you in closer to him, his lips leaving a gentle kiss on the top of your head as you stayed holding each other. It had been 3 days since you had found out he’d cheated on you and left to talk to Gemma.

After really listening to what they both had to say, you weren’t as crushed as you were in the beginning. You were still hurt that he’d cheated on you but after talking to him more before going to bed after dinner, he’d admitted to you that he hadn’t even known her name, didn’t care. He’d only slept with her because she had the same color hair as you and your bodies were similar.

He’d left the lights off and didn’t look at her face, doing everything he could to pretend she was you. Of course, the thought of him with another woman killed you but you knew how he was with needing affection and after talking to Gemma, you knew that he hadn’t done it with any malice. He was just lonely and after 2 weeks of not having you, he was going crazy. So he’d slept with her, wanting to get that affection that he craved but instead of it making him feel better, he felt disgusted with himself. He felt like shit for doing something like that to you, especially with you gone on a family emergency.

The last week waiting for you to get back had been hell and he’d been a wreck. He didn’t know that she’s stuck her panties in his pocket though and that was what had tipped you off. He had never meant for you to find out or to hurt you but he did and he would never forgive himself for it. It seemed that you had though and he couldn’t understand how he’d been so lucky to get with someone as loyal and understanding as you, or how stupid he could be to jeopardize that.

He knew at some point you were going to have to talk about it in-depth, talk about where it left the two of you but the past three days had been full of love and quality time. He’d gotten up early every morning to make you a nice breakfast, cleaned up everything around the house, gave you massages before bed every night, watched whatever you wanted to watch on tv and done every other single thing he could think of to show you how sorry he was.

You knew though. You could tell how upset he was at himself and how worried he was about you leaving. You didn’t know if it was in fear or if he was just happy to have you back but he held onto you at night as if his life depended on it. Like he was afraid you would wake up and realize that you deserved better and leave him. He knew he didn’t deserve you but you loved him and stayed with him anyways which was something he’d always be grateful for.

You both pulled away from each other and he looked down at you, pointing to the dining table.

“Go sit. I’ll serve you.”

You nodded with a still sleepy smile and walked over to take a seat as he went back to the stove and placed your eggs and pancakes on a plate. He picked out some of your favorite fruits and put them in a bowl for you, taking your food over to the table and setting it down in front of you before going back to pour your juice.

“I made coffee too. You can have some after you finish.”

You nodded and picked up your fork, looking up at him.

“Eat with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ate together in silence for a bit before you looked up at him.

“I’m supposed to go to the clubhouse today. Help Gemma with fixing up the bar.”

You spoke vaguely but after being with you for as long as he had, he knew what you were getting at.

“The girl won’t be there. I already told her not to come back.”

You nodded and looked down at your plate.

“Did you go after her or…”

“She approached me. I guess some of the other croweaters told her that she looked like you and that you were gone and I missed you. Guess everyone knows I’m a fucking idiot.”

You shook your head and reached across the table to take his hand.

“You’re not an idiot. You fucked up and you don’t think sometimes but you’re not an idiot. She played on your emotions. She tried to break us but she didn’t and now she’s gone. I just need to know that you’re not going to ever do something like that again. If something happens with my family again, I can’t be stressed out and scared to leave because you’re going to be unfaithful. I need to be able to trust you.”

Juice nodded and looked down guiltily.

“I won’t ever do it again. I swear. On the club. I’ll never hurt you again.”

You nodded and squeezed his hand before pulling away and continuing to eat.

“Then we put it behind us. I'm still hurt over it but I just need time. I forgive you. I just have a lot on my plate. We’re ok though. I’m not going anywhere. I’m still here.”

He nodded and smiled, standing up and walking over to where you were sitting so he could lean down and press a passionate kiss to your lips. You kissed him back with equal enthusiasm and pulled away a moment later, small smiles on both of your lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Ortiz.”


End file.
